


Trust is a hard thing to regain

by Tontama123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baby Blasters, Dad Grillby, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zarla's handplates, Zarla's skeleton eye glow theory, dunno wither to make Gaster badster, first fic, i wanna add more characters, might go with redeemed dadster, or redeemed dadster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tontama123/pseuds/Tontama123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillby was everything. A great host, a great bartender, a great guy to work with, a great listener, someone you can go to for good advice. He was simply amazing. What he didn’t think he’ll be is a dad to two skeleton brothers with major trust issues (who with an added bonus can turn into skeleton creatures)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is a hard thing to regain

**Author's Note:**

> Would be lying if I say I'm not scared shitless right now, omg I'm so nervous. I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> I feel like I need to edit this more, I'll do that later-
> 
> Ah, I accept constructive criticism! Seriously don't be afraid to tell me if I mess up on anything or I can do something to make a chapter look better, lol I know I'm not that great at writing and I'll love the help!

In the underground there's a little town known as Snowdin. A quiet little place, covered in snow. The only inhabitants are friendly monsters who either have the physical body type or proper clothing to live in such a chilly environment. In the yearly snow covered town there's a restaurant that was widely known deep in the underground; known as Grillby’s.

The owner of said restaurant, a fire monster, ironically name Grillby, took great pride in keeping his shop presentable. Sweeping as well cleaning the dishes every day before he leaves after closing his restaurant up for the night. Now Grillby was everything. A great host, a great bartender, a great guy to work with, a great listener, someone you can go to for good advice. He was simply amazing. 

On a late chilly evening Gribbly was getting ready to close up the restaurant early, the news on his radio had stated that a snowstorm was coming tonight and being the humble man that he was wanted his customers to get home as quick as possible before it began. The time on the clock that was on his wall said 6pm when his last two customers, two members of the royal guards was just finishing up their food and payed for it before waving goodbye to him and left. 

The news had said the snowstorm will begin close to 9 and being a fire monster it wouldn't be so safe if he got caught in it when it starts. Picking up the last of the dishes Grillby went into the back where the kitchen was and putting on some special made fireproof gloves, began cleaning the dishes. 

Once he was done with the dishes, Grillby sweep the floors and grabbed the trash, taking it outside the back of restaurant. 

It was almost 7:30 when he was done just as night fall was coming. Locking the doors, he was about to head out home when he suddenly heard shrieks and shouting. The shrieks and shouts sounded high pitched like those of children coming from the far back of his restaurant. 

Grillby walked to the back thinking it was just a group of youngsters playing outside. But with the storm coming soon he was going to send them all home before they got caught in it and got sick. Just as he was coming around to the back, closer to the noise the shrieks and shouts got louder. Grillby softly chuckled to himself imagining coming across some youngsters rough-housing but when he got to the back he stiffed up. 

Before him was two mysterious skeleton creatures cornered between the wall of his restaurant, another building and five children. The children was all yelling excitedly and pointing at the strange creatures which wasn’t helping them at all because the slightly bigger of the two-who was for some reason wearing a dirty blue oversized parka and equally as dirty black basketball shorts-was protectively standing over the other smaller one.

A threatening growl could be heard emitted from deep in the bigger one’s throat and fierce blue pinpricks lights from its sockets flashed equally as threatening.

The smaller one let out little frightened whines. Hearing the growl from the other one, one of the children flinch and the oldest one that was there flinch as well and put them all behind them, now staring nervously at the creatures.

“U-uh oh, I think it's mad..” The oldest child muttered warily.

“Throw a rock at it!Maybe it'll run off!” One of the other children suggested and did just that, picking up a small rock cautiously holding it ready to throw it if the bone creature decided to spring on them.

The blue eyed creature growled louder and a strange light began to form in its throat, Grillby decided at that moment it was time to intervene. 

Calmly as possible, Grillby walked towards them, his fire burned brighter slightly alerting both party of his presence. This caused the skeletal creature to snap its attention to him and the light In its throat to disappear, now growled at him. 

Grillby stayed calm, however his eyes narrowed in a stern expression as he turn his attention to the children and folded his arms over his chest. “Kids, what are you doing out here?” He said in a gruff voice, his flames flickered a bit and the children winced knowing they’re in trouble.

“W- we're just playing..” The oldest one muttered. 

“So playing involved bothering creatures?” Grillby said raising a brow, the children nervously eyed each other before looking back at Grillby then look down at the ground, shuffling their feet.

“W-we're wasn't bothering them..we saw two strange dog creatures trying to dig in the trash and wanted to get a closer look at them..!”

Grillby blinked, raising a brow again his eyes shifted to the two dog creatures causing the blue eyed one to flinched slightly when their eyes met. It seemed to tense up a bit and nudged the smaller one back behind it more, suspiciously narrowing their eyes at him.

Grillby didn't say anything, looking at them he got a sense of pity. The two creatures look feral and far too young to be alone. Looking like they haven't had a decent meal in a while by how the blue eyed one shook as it try to stand its ground; or it could be because of how chilly it is-being a fire monster had it perks sometimes since he can't really feel the cold- nonetheless, he wondered where their parents could be.

Grillby frowned at this and his eyes softened, though when he turn back to the children his eyes became hard once again. “It doesn't look like it?” He said eying the rock and when said child holding it noticed what he was looking at quickly dropped it and scratched behind their head sheepishly. “You children are aware that it’s far too late for you all to be out?” He said matter-of-fact, “There's a storm coming, you children should hurry home before it starts.” The tone of his voice when he said those words being more of an order than a demand. The children gave a curt nod before scrambling off back home. 

Grillby let out an exasperated sigh and turn back to the two creatures, both had for the most quietly watched the whole event unfold however the one with blue eyes-that was now flashing between blue and yellow- flinched once again when he looked at them. 

Grillby frowned again, the two young dog creatures looked so hungry and cold, he slowly walked over to them noticing that the bigger one tense up as he got closer and he ever so slowly lowered down and out stretch an arm to them. “it's okay, little guy.” Grillby said his flames softly crackling.

The little one glance out and looked at Grillby’s hand, it wagged its tail and let out a tiny yip and was about to run over to him until the big one snap at it and gave a warning growl, making the little one look at the other and whined. 

“It's alright, I won't hurt either of you.” Grillby tried to cooed them again. “I just want to help, you two look hungry. Where are your parents? I can bring you two home with me and we can go look for them when the storm’s over?” 

It was at that moment the big one growled deeply. Grillby thought the creature might jump at him but instead it barked at the little one and shove it in front of it with its muzzle before running off with them. 

Grillby stood up looking toward where they ran off. He was about to go after them but then his fire frizzle signaling the first drop of snow, he let out a sigh and just headed home. “I hope those little guys be okay..”

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by:  
> the great spacegate Trust story (you all need to read it, it's wow no words can explain how much I love their story!) 
> 
> Zarla's handplates 
> 
> Zarla's UT skeleton theory that skeletons eye glow different colors depending on emotions


End file.
